What was left
by Sammgunn98
Summary: Upon Bill's graduation from school he realizes he's the only one in his class with no plan and no future. With his short temper and a stolen Aipom, Bill realizes that the maybe the simple life wasn't so bad.


Alright, you got me. I'll talk. The relevancy of the details in the story that I am about to tell you will make themselves clear soon enough, but to be able to truly understand what I am about to tell you I must start from the beginning.

In an odd sense you and I are alike, we never really got to be raised by a mother or father, or any parents really. However that is where the similarities between you and I end, Rockets. My parents sent me to the Pokemon technical institute in Johto, a boarding school in which upon my graduation I could enter the Silver or Indigo conference- badge free, anyway I was sent because my parents only wanted the best for me. How many boarding school graduates do you hear about joining syndicates, or becoming homeless? None? That's because it never happens. Your parents must've been absentee your entire life or perhaps weren't the most fit parents, seeing that you ended up where you are now.

Anyway, I'm not the kind of guy with a tragic backstory who you would give your sympathy to, not that I would expect it from the two of you. I'm certainly not the underdog kid from Pallet town or New bark town that defied all odds and took down the Pokemon league at an incredibly young age- no, that would be Atticus. Whom of which I am hoping would be miles away from here- Ideally leaving Johto. However, to say that I had an average childhood would also not be true. I grew up an only child, at least that's what I had believed for most of my life, to fairly wealthy couple.

My father was a businessman from Sinnoh, who had moved to Johto at a very young age. My mother had received a fairly large amount of money from my grandparents after she had finished boarding school herself, albeit she never pursued the life that of a Pokemon battler herself. Although I will spare you the details of them falling in love, to be completely honest with you I'm not entirely sure of how they met much less how they fell in love.

I was conceived shortly after their marriage, they named me William, after my grandfather who had died a week before I was born. The childhood that had led up to me leaving for boarding school was one that I had the faintest yet fondest memories of. I had lived completely free of stress or worries, but nonetheless youthful bliss doesn't last forever. When I had reached the age of five I would leave the comfort of my parents estate and begin my studies and Pokemon technical institute. Not to say that my years spent at the institute were bad, but I had never felt the closeness of family from my teachers that one would get from their parents.

I grew up in that school, studying every subject under the hot sun, graduated at the age of sixteen, with no real plan after receiving my diploma. I wasn't especially intelligent, nor incredibly athletic, just another rich kid who was there because his parents put him there. No direction, or guidance, or any idea of what I wanted to do. I wouldn't have any idea as to what I wanted to do with my life, until a week after my graduation that is.

Luckily for me graduates were allowed to stay up to six months at the school upon the completion of their education. A privilege I was thankful for. I was abusing of this privilege. For the first week after the graduation ceremony I was living in my bed, unwilling to move or even bath. The shame of being the only student who didn't have an after school plan was beginning to take its toll on me.

My room was dimly lit, and I slept on a twin sized bed that wasn't especially comfy, but would put you in deep enough sleep to be considered a coma if you weren't used to it. There was a large walk in closet to the left of the room with all of my school uniforms, and two very large book cases lined against the wall with all of the textbooks I had acquired over the last eleven years, the books on how to read or do basic math that lined the bottoms of the shelves were neatly tucked in place and were covered in thick sheets of dust. Looking further up the shelves, you could tell that I had become more disorganized as I grew older, the books covering things like Trigonometry and Pokeball science were all out of place and some even on the floor.

There were no decorations or paint on my walls, I had never taken the time to make my room look nice. The floors were lined with dirty ties, blazers, dress shirts, you name it. I had this room to myself- another privilege I was thankful for.

I had gone unbothered for awhile now my diploma sat on the shelf, at the time I couldn't bare to look at it. I was busy being consumed by self pity. It was about two in the afternoon, and light was slipping through the curtains and into my room.

I heard two gentle knocks on the door, something I had grown used to in my years here. It was Camilla the maid. She had been at the school years before I had arrived and has helped take care of me for as long as I could remember. "Bill are you awake?", Camilla asked in a soft and gentle tone. I told her I was and got up to open the door.

"I brought you breakfast", she said cheerfully. Camilla was well into her eighties, was about five feet tall, and sported short curly white hair. "Thanks but I'm not hungry right now", I responded looking at the tray of fried eggs, bacon, and toast.

"That's okay", she said just as cheerfully setting the tray back down on the cart beside her. "Any news for me today?", I asked shortly. Camilla was really my only connection to the outside world "Hmmmm", she took a moment to answer "Well I suppose Nick moved", she answered with a huge grin.

Nick moved out? What an asshole. "Thanks Camilla", I replied trying to hide the anger in my voice. I slammed the door in Camilla's face- a decision I would later regret. Those were the last words exchanged between the two of us. It would take months before I heard about her death in blackthorn city, but I'm getting ahead of myself here.

Nick was the last graduate besides me who hadn't left already, he had talked a big game about leaving to train for the Silver conference, but recently started saying he wanted to pursue a college degree next fall. Which was time I was going to use to figure out what to do next. It was then that I realized that he began saying these things to fuel my anger. Knowing I'd be the last one here.

It was then that I made the most irrational decision of my life. At the time I was angry, why was I still there? I thought my only way out was to make a radical move, I refused to fall behind in life while Nick won a the Silver conference. I decided that if Nick would leave then so would I.

I ran into my closet and began packing what little personal pensions I had, a few hundred dollars a knife, and a the last picture I took with my mother and father. I couldn't wear any of the clothes in my closet. Any passerby would take one look at me and would think I'm some sort of runaway school student. After five minutes of rummaging through my closet, I finally had pulled together an outfit that made me look unaffiliated to the school. It consisted of a black blazer, a white dress shirt, plain black dress shoes, and and cotton dress slack. Looking in the mirror I could tell my dark-brown hair had gotten longer-as I had began skipping haircuts, and my skin was paler-as I stopped going outside regularly.

I decided to wait for nightfall, before I made my great escape. I had no way to tell time in my room, there were no clocks, and I didn't have a watch. Time seemed to pass that much slower as I waited for sundown. Instead of trying rationalize my decision, only getting more excited to leave this place. When the time came, I slipped out of the door and made my way down the hall. No one was allowed to walk the hall at night, savor a few staff members. The hall seemed longer at night, and they were hardly lit. Making it extremely difficult to find my way through the halls.

In hindsight I could have made my way out of the school without any troubles, but I had another task in mind. Instead of going down the stairs and out of the building, I decided to go up three flights to science hall. The empty hall ways felt very eerie, and I considered just leaving, but was beseeched by the payoff in the end. Once I finished climbing the stairs I began making my way down the science hall, the biology room was nearly at the end, but was the only place in the built with live Pokemon, all the other would be out on the ranch that was behind the school. Considering I didn't have time to go back there and search for a Pokemon this was my best option.

Unlike Pokemon trainers who actually traveled for badges, Pokemon techinical students didn't get a starter Pokemon, or even a pokedex for that matter. We were supposed to know enough to get by on our own, and catch a Pokemon without getting a starter first. Be that as it may I was in no mood to go out and try to find and catch a Pokemon on my own.

After finally reaching the end of the hall I was lucky in the sense that the door to the biology room was open. Once in I scanned over the room, it was completely dark and looked as any science classroom would, large black tables were lined up in rows, There were sinks with gas burners lining the edge of the rooms, a large wired rack that stretched from the floor and almost touched the ceiling. They were lined with pokeballs, although these weren't average pokeballs, in concept they were the same, but in design they were different. These Pokeball were a dark silver on the bottom, and a deep purple on top. They were specially designed by the silph co in Kanto for the institution.

I began my way slowly towards the back of the room when I began to hear frantic footsteps, becoming clear that they knew someone was in the biology room. I made a break for the rack, and I grabbed a Pokeball. This one contained a baby aipom named Donny. He wasn't my first choice but he was better than nothing. I made a break for the window, unlocked the hatch, and without thinking twice about the three story drop, I jumped.

By some miracle of Mew I was saved from any serious injury, I landed on my back with a very large thud. Taking no moment's hesitation I jumped back onto my feet. I was a bit disoriented and dizzy from the fall but I began to run.

The nearest town was goldenrod city, which was ten miles away. I didn't stop running, looking back I saw my entire life, my past, my childhood- it was a happy thought at the time knowing I would never return. Looking forward I saw didn't see anything but darkness, I saw nothing. Normally most people would shy away from the unknown, turn around return the Pokemon, apologize for causing a commotion and go back to life in the comfort of their rooms, normally so would I. However these weren't normal times. I looked forward and I kept running.


End file.
